


《爆！蛇狮双院帅哥级长一夜情偷拍曝光！浴室激吻万分火辣！》

by XavieraTse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, brightwin - Fandom, sarawatine - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF, 哈利波特设定
Genre: M/M, harry potter setting, 哈利波特AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraTse/pseuds/XavieraTse
Summary: ▪️这是一个先doi，后恋爱的故事▪️一半是肉，一半是高中生恋爱喜剧的小甜文标题就很香港无良狗仔风格【R18警告⚠️共5章：涉及吞精/出血性行为/诱奸/未成年/半强制性行为/Public Wanking兔体sex】【背景】现代霍翔/麻瓜巫师冲突不明显/用手机、上IG的巫师挺多，但是沙拉碗是蛇院纯巫师家族出身，一开始并不喜欢麻瓜文化
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn
Kudos: 50





	1. 迷情剂

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告⚠️吞精/出血性行为/诱奸/未成年
> 
> 【梗概】漂亮高冷的蛇院帅哥暗恋狮院的小白兔，求之不得，用迷情剂勾引心上人的故事（蛇院级长宿舍在水底下，单人豪华套间，能听到黑湖人鱼吟唱，阴森幽暗，炉火热烈，床铺又软又冷，简直是现成的情趣酒店，非常适合doi）
> 
> 🎶推荐BGM：Mirage（by Slenderbodies）

\--------正TMD文------

①

Tine在五年级的时候被选为格兰芬多的级长，被全校上下大大小小男男女女的巫师们称为四个男级长里最清新脱俗的存在。原因无他，霍格沃兹的教授们在任这么些年，大概没见过有比Tine更爱活蹦乱跳的级长了。

梅林的胡子啊，毕竟偷偷摸摸翘课去看学弟学妹，从上课开小差的新生手里抢零嘴这种行径，除了Tine，估计没谁干得出来。

用Tine的前辈Air学姐的话来说就是：白兔学弟变成了白兔学长也没用，本质上依旧是一只兔子。

斯莱特林的级长Sarawat则和Tine刚好相反。在魔法史课堂上，Tine第一次细细观察了成为级长后的Sarawat，对方回答老师问题的声音干净清澈，底气十足。长时间缺少日晒的苍白肤色看起来异常冷冽，一头墨色短发打理得一丝不苟，漂亮清冷的五官在Tine的眼底晃啊晃，就像电灯泡似的。

两个学院的级长来往不多，最多是Sarawat派个吓得颤颤巍巍的新生去告知Tine下周二他要预定魁地奇场地的交情。开学两个月过去了，Tine对Sarawat的印象依旧停留在“用权力威迫新生的混蛋”和“我靠这什么神仙颜值”。

②

Sarawat第一次注意到Tine时的情景比较尴尬，去霍格莫德村过圣诞节的夜晚，所有级长都肩负“鸡妈妈”的责任，把一只只穿着羽绒大袄的小不点们往学校赶回。唯独Tine在一群新生里窜来窜去，得意洋洋地炫耀着那些从不按时回校的新生兜里收缴上来的蜂蜜滋滋糖。

“跑快点跑快点” Tine笑嘻嘻地拆开一支牛奶味的棒棒糖，咬着嘴唇若有所思地叹气： “七点半前没回到公共休息室的小崽子，就乖乖在门外听胖夫人唱碎三个酒杯再进去吧.......” 

话音刚落，两个头上戴着冬青花环的小姑娘就加快脚步从Sarawat身边跑开了。寒风凛冽，Sarawat抬头望去，正好对上Tine用粉红色的舌尖和鲜红的唇瓣舔舐乳白色糖珠的场景。Tine站在拥挤嘈杂的蜂蜜公爵前，一边吃糖一边把人往外赶，他的脸被风吹得红通通的，双眼迷蒙仿佛有些困，但吃糖的动作丝毫不见变慢，依旧是用嘴唇把糖含住，然后用舌尖在嘴里打着转。Sarawat不知道盯了多久，直到斯莱特林的学生都走光了才回过神来，发现自己竟然在大冬天看硬了。

③

Sarawat在复习魔药配置的同时熬了一锅迷情剂。

按理说他的魔药课成绩已经好到不用复习也能高分屠榜，但他还是在看到“迷情剂”三个字后，开始心不在焉地搜集原料。

迷情剂是魔法世界中最有效、最强大的爱情魔药，气味根据个人的喜好而定，一般会和喜欢的人相近。一月初的苏格兰冰雪初融，Sarawat在把呈现珍珠母光泽的药液装进小玻璃瓶，螺旋上升的蒸气飘出瓶口，Sarawat闻到了一股清淡甜腻的奶精香味，那是专属Sarawat的迷情剂味道。

（注：迷情剂的味道取决于巫师的喜好和心动场景）

“迷情剂并不能真正的制造爱情，它所能带来的只是一种强烈的痴迷感，其他的爱情魔药也一样。” Sarawat的指腹摩挲过羊皮卷上的这句话，随手把晶莹剔透的玻璃瓶扔进了身侧的包里。

Sarawat想给Tine下迷情剂很久了，但是总没找到合适的契机。没过几天，赫奇帕奇就和斯莱特林比了一场魁地奇。

在看台上观战的Tine很难不注意到Sarawat把巫师袍袖子挽高后露出的流畅手臂线条，对方骑在光轮3000上的长腿一收，轻松躲避了上面飞扑下来的游走球。漂亮利落的动作激的三个学院的学生都忍不住喝彩，却没多少人注意到此时Sarawat的目光扫过了格兰芬多最前排的观望台。

在人气击球手Sarawat的强势攻击下，斯莱特林获得了压倒式的胜利。Tine在散场的时候走在最后，正好撞上了经常给Sarawat跑腿拎包传口信的低年级学生，还没来得及叫住对方，Tine就亲眼看着Sarawat的包里掉出了一瓶色泽剔透的药水，玻璃瓶压在硬硬的青草上滚了几滚，停在Tine脚下。 Tine回忆了好一会儿才想起来这东西叫迷情剂，捡起来之后抬头去找人，但跑腿的斯莱特林学生已经不知道钻到哪里去了，Tine只好亲自回头去找Sarawat。 

但是当Tine在帘帐外听到赫奇帕奇的女级长Pam向Sarawat告白的时候，却突然不想把这支迷情剂还给Sarawat了。Pam温柔软糯的声音传出帐篷，像一只只小虫一样钻进Tine的心里慢慢啃噬，Tine鬼使神差地把瓶子往自己包里一揣，塞进了自己那篇墨迹干透的算术占卜论文里。

④

当晚Sarawat翻遍口袋都找不到迷情剂时，宿舍的门被轻轻地敲响了两下。Sarawat慢条斯理地去开门，发现门后竟是站的笔直的Tine，对方的巫师袍还没脱下来，依旧是早上观赛那套行头，头发被风吹得乱七八糟，脸颊被冻的微红。

“你来干什么？” Sarawat语气依然冷淡，并没有开口问对方怎么进斯莱特林宿舍的，这兔子最擅长的就是挖洞，大概已经把学校里那些奇奇怪怪的门路都摸透了。

“我......我喜欢你，你可以和我在一起吗？” Tine红着脸，一本正经地把自己的作业递上，厚厚的羊皮卷上写满了标准的如尼文翻译。

Sarawat不禁愣了愣，冰冷的目光落在羊皮卷中夹着的玻璃瓶上，里面的液体已经被喝的一干二净，瓶身在纸上打着滚。

“进来。” Sarawat侧身让出一条道，盯着Tine的脊背，声音沉了沉，径直走到壁炉边，稍一用力就在Tine的肩膀上重重搡了一把，将Tine压倒在那张不染灰尘，价值不菲的黑色地毯上。Sarawat重重的呼吸打在Tine的耳畔，短短一个字说的像长篇大论的枕畔私语：“脱。” 

此时的Tine正演到一半总不能全盘托出，沉默僵持半晌，只得硬着头皮把身上的巫师袍脱掉，踢到一旁。Sarawat见状，倾身略侧过头，用指腹描摹着Tine的唇缝，又重复道：“脱。”

Tine知道Sarawat在等什么，无非是让他主动自投罗网，主动吻他。但Tine还是服从了，裤子脱到一半被Sarawat狠狠地扯了下去，对方薄唇微启，无声无息地潜进Tine的嘴唇，勾起他的舌尖舔了一舔。

Sarawat的眉眼轮廓被炉火的光照的额外凌厉，透露出一股撩人的狠劲。 Tine躺在地毯上，支起身来看着他，看他不紧不慢地扯松墨绿色的领带，解开最上面的几粒银色的衬衫纽扣，身材修长挺拔。

长裤往下滑了滑，挂在胯上，小腹平坦结实，肌理分明，在火光下很是漂亮。Sarawat微微昂起头，视线依旧牢牢锁住Tine，下颌至脖颈的线条优美流畅，像是精心打磨过的雕塑线条。

Tine被Sarawat盯得脸上带了两分情欲暗哑，羞涩地别过头，觉得在壁炉旁边干这种事情委实是热了些。Sarawat挺了挺身，把下体贴上Tine红得滚烫的脸，半句话都懒得说，直接用眼神指使傻愣愣的Tine。

Tine闭上眼，微微侧头，慢慢吻住眼前那根物事，从根部舔起，一寸寸吻上去。耳边听到Sarawat压抑着吐了口气，唇边的东西逐渐变得硬挺，蹭过自己的睫毛和鼻尖。Tine把阴茎含在口中用舌尖打转，像舔棒棒糖一样慢慢地取悦对方，过了很长一段时间，才把Sarawat含射了。

Sarawat眼底的Tine，一张白净细嫩的脸被自己蹭通红，粘稠的白浊濡湿了Tine嫩红的双唇。Sarawat发现Tine默默把口中的精液吞下去的场景，竟然能让自己生出一种要狠狠蹂躏对方的激动。Sarawat猛地扳住Tine的肩，顺着小腹一路摸上胸口，按住右边乳头揉搓，把左边的乳头含在齿间仔细啃咬吮弄，期间时不时用胯下顶弄对方，把对方压得更紧。

滚在地毯上的两人把舌头柔腻地纠缠在一起，地面寒冷的阴湿气被火热的炉火融化，悄无声息地被压在地毯之下。一开始调情似的吻终究彻底变了味，逐渐充斥了浓烈的性爱意味。Tine的双腿被Sarawat分开，两道人影缠得更密，挺硬的下体在对方白嫩的大腿根部用力磨蹭，舌头也饥渴地吞咽着彼此的唾液。Sarawat把Tine的腰稍微抬起，将身下的人整个掀了个，面朝下压在地毯上，自己又再压上去。

直挺挺的火热物事在臀缝里来回摩擦抽送，Tine除了老实趴着什么都不敢做，只能忍受着前胸被柔软的地毯蹭得一片酥麻，暗暗发痒。不知道Sarawat在自己身后磨了多久，他才感受到那阳物寻到了他的股间小口，不做半分润滑地硬生生捅进了一寸。

尖锐的痛意让Tine忍不住哭出声来，酸胀干涩的感觉并不好受，但他只能咬住下唇。Sarawat同样不舒服，进不到三分之一就被卡得发疼，并无快意。可他却偏是不愿去找什么润滑，只觉得疼痛才是真切占有了心上人的证明，他胯下加力，尽根没入又全根抽出，粗暴残忍地在那已经撕裂流血的地方来回抽插。

斯莱特林的宿舍在水底下，阴冷偌大的卧室像个地牢，天色黑得彻底，半分光亮都不愿施舍给这方空间，唯独壁炉炭火的微光，燃烧着余热照亮了旁边两具凶暴交媾的人体。

Tine不知道自己一共挨了多少下，昏迷中觉得身后的东西被软绵绵地抽了出去，一直压着自己的人就这样离开了。浴室里传来哗哗啦啦的水声，Tine却累得迷迷糊糊地睁不开眼，又在地毯上昏睡了过去。再次醒来的时候，只隐约感觉自己被泡在温水中，股间犹如有刀片抵着，刀片旁边是Sarawat修长的手指，为自己清理干净体内的污浊和血迹。Sarawat眼中的Tine眼角微红，却并无什么不悦的神气，忍不住低头轻轻啄吻，伸臂抱住他，在吻与吻的间歇说着安慰人的话。

后半夜的Tine趴在床上睡熟了，全然不知Sarawat在给自己上药。两个十六七岁的少年就这样在寒冷的夜里相拥而眠，把所有温热旖旎的梦都凝固在窗外的冰花上。

\---------------------

后面的故事梗概：

小兔子掉马，大灰狼追妻，两个帅哥级长恋爱日日宣淫的故事


	2. 樱桃与秋葵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【警告⚠️半强制性行为/未成年/Public Wanking】
> 
> 【梗概】漂亮高冷的蛇院帅哥和狮院的小白兔一夜情之后，又在学校图书馆开搞的故事（对不起母校）
> 
> 🎶推荐BGM：summer（by keshi）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

\---------正TMD文----------

我想在你身上做春天对樱桃树做的事。---------聂鲁达

①

Tine醒来的时候被炉火烤得暖意融融，虽然晨勃又勾起些昨晚未曾发泄出来的情欲，但他也疼得做不出什么事情了。下体抵着柔软的羊绒织物，后穴虽然生疼但是却没有什么粘腻的感觉。

“醒了？”Sarawat揉了揉眼，一直揽着Tine腰部的手下意识把对方往自己怀里带，另一只手潜入被子里轻抚着Tine的臀，“还疼吗？”

怀里顶着一头乱毛的人不知是着凉了还是在发起床气，声音沙哑地哼哼两声，啥都没说就把Sarawat那只在乱摸的手从被子里拽出来。Sarawat看出了Tine正在气头上，什么都没说，立马起身在胡桃木柜上挑挑拣拣，找出了一瓶缓和剂，算好分量，倒进镶着金边的小瓷杯里递给了在床上躺尸的Tine。

“这什么？”Tine做贼心虚地存了点别样的心思，还以为Sarawat要给自己灌迷情剂，吓得整个人突然起了精神，往床的另一头钻去，力度没控制好，扯到了伤口，疼得嗷嗷叫。

Sarawat笑着挑眉，撩起Tine身上松松垮垮挂着的棉质T恤，摸到他腰间，不轻不重地揉了下：“缓和剂”

Sarawat这套动作亲昵得很，做起来顺理成章，倒是让Tine不好意思起来。他磨磨蹭蹭地接过杯子喝了下去。清甜的液体流过喉咙，月长石粉和嚏根草糖浆见效很快，Tine觉得自己身上清爽了不少，被摁着折腾了一夜的疲倦酸痛一扫而空。

“Elixir of Life这堂课不是还没上嘛？你自己做的魔药？”Tine忍不住舔了舔舌头，觉得刚才那药甜腻腻的，有点上瘾，想再讨些来喝。

Sarawat已经穿好巫师袍，正捻着暗绿色的丝绸领带，熟门熟路地对着窗上的倒影打温莎结，听到这句话似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，见床上的人无意识地把两条白嫩的长腿挂在床边，握着杯子的手指纤细白皙，腹股沟有些发紧，轻声道：“无聊做着玩玩。”

啧啧啧，不愧是魔药高材生，这普通巫师等级考试OWLs里最难处理的药剂都能“做着玩玩”。Tine在心里打趣了一番，伸手去够放在床头柜上那套红黄相间的衣服，袍子闻起来带着一股干干净净的雪松香，而衬衣大概是被Sarawat用某种咒语处理过，贴在皮肤上竟比之前更为柔软舒适。

虽然昨晚是激烈了些，中途都把自己疼晕了，但这Sarawat不愧是纯血统家族出身的少爷，礼仪方面真的是一套套的，作为炮友也很不错了。Tine脑瓜子里打着小算盘，估摸着迷情剂的药效能持续多久，全然没注意Sarawat在他脱T恤时投来的目光。

十五分钟后，Tine慢吞吞地洗漱换装完毕，被Sarawat拽着去礼堂吃早餐（不是他不想快些，而是夹着屁股走路真的太疼了）

大概是两个人起晚了的缘故，从斯莱特林休息室走到礼堂的路上都没遇到多少人。

一二月的苏格兰虽然依旧下着微雪，但温度已经逐渐升高。低年级的学生早早的挤到魁地奇赛场上训练，而绝大多数高年级的学生则为了接下来的OWLs和NEWT考试伤神，窝在图书馆里喝着前段时间从霍格莫德村买回来的镇定剂啃书复习。

Tine在凳子上换了一个比较舒服的姿势，天鹅绒般的天花板在清晨像是一片片柔和洁白的云朵，桌上摆着熠熠闪光的金盘和高脚酒杯，墙上的榭寄生都被换成了冬青。

“怎么都是这么清淡的东西？”

Tine对着Sarawat递过来的盘子撇撇嘴，很不满意地用叉子在早餐里翻了翻，除了那块溏心蛋，其他都是一些看起来毫无滋味的食物，比如说水煮秋葵和南瓜粥，一看就不是他喜欢吃的。

Tine嫌弃地把热牛奶往Sarawat面前一推：“我刚说的冰咖啡呢？”

Sarawat抿了一口温水，目光落到Tine的胸上，不紧不慢地命令道：“不吃完就摸你的胸，一边各一次。”

Tine隐约感觉昨晚被咬地生疼的乳头正蹭着衬衣的布料，支着餐桌的手肘有些发软，手中的叉子在空中停了半天也没敢撂下，只得委屈巴巴地去叉盘里的秋葵。Sarawat见状嘴边勾起一个笑，静静垂下眼，舀着碗里的汤。

嘴里咬烂的煮秋葵黏黏腻腻的，Tine规规矩矩地嚼着，突然觉得这黏乎的口感特别像昨晚吞下的那口黏腥的精液，一时间懵得不知该吞下还是吐掉。

“怎么了？”昨晚的肇事者优雅地用餐巾擦了擦嘴角。

Tine对上Sarawat目光的一瞬间便红了脸，整个人活像一只被煮熟的虾，迅速把嘴里的食物吞下，尴尬地摇头。

“没事没事，我吃完了。”Tine很快地喝了一口牛奶，装作什么事都没有发生。

②

青少年吃饱喝足后的身体恢复的特别快，又被不放心的Sarawat拽去校医院的庞弗雷夫人那儿喝了一剂消炎药。

“嗷，你怎么还在这呢？”Tine有些没好气地瞪着一直跟着自己的Sarawat，不耐烦地问，“我没事了，你不用管我的。”

大概是没见过人喝完迷情剂的样子，Sarawat愣是没意识到Tine一点儿都不黏人的表现有什么异常。

“你不是说要去借书吗？我陪你去。”

斯莱特林级长心情愉悦地牵起格兰芬多级长的手，像是得到了什么稀世珍宝。纵然Tine比Sarawat高了两公分，但疼了一晚，现在却是一点力都使不上，只能任由对方拖着自己走。

周六上午的霍格沃茨图书馆里有不少埋头苦读的高年级生，Tine路上一直想把自己的手抽回来，但是对方握得紧紧的手不给他半点机会。一向古灵精怪的Tine思前想后了一番，决定放弃挣扎，认命地往Sarawat的身边蹭了蹭，用巫师袍宽大的袖子遮住两人紧握的双手。Sarawat对Tine的小心思心知肚明，趁Tine不注意，把他的手牵起来亲了一口。

“你要借《神奇的魁地奇球》？”

Sarawat停住了步子，回过头看他，笑了笑：“有问题为什么不来问我？”

“去去去，我帮我们学院新生借的，我才不要你教……”Tine努了努嘴，因为第N次尝试把手抽回来又失败了。

图书管理员平斯夫人有些生气地往他们那边瞧去，警告似的瞪了瞪。

Sarawat黑色的眼睛闪闪发亮，并没有不高兴，直接把人拉进了图书馆的角落。馆内藏书的规模令人望而却步，成千上万本书安置在几千个书架上，Tine也不知道自己被扯进了哪一条狭窄的通道。

确认平斯夫人看不见后，Tine气鼓鼓地把手收回来，莫名有了点危机感，像一只被揪了尾巴的兔子，警惕地看着对方。Sarawat见状，索性也不装自己没往那方面想了，用一只手直接覆住Tine白净的颈脖，另一只手隔着衣物轻抚他的腰。

“再过来些”

Tine仿佛被Sarawat的声线牵引了全身的细胞，被摸舒服了的兔子听话地抬头，对方的吻遍带着粗重的呼吸落下，柔软的舌头直接顶开唇瓣，卷起自己的舌头大力吮吸。Tine情不自禁地伸手环住Sarawat的背，舌头与他纠缠，胯下紧紧相贴，有如唇舌般狂热地交蹭厮磨。

不知道什么时候，Tine感受到那只一直揉捏自己腰上软肉的手钻进了宽松的巫师袍里，直接掀起裤腰伸了进去，套弄着自己半硬的下体。

“Silencio”

Tine刚想出声拒绝，便被反应极快的Sarawat施了一个“无声无息咒”，什么声音都发不出来,上气不接下气地怒瞪着面前兴趣盎然的少年。

被惹怒的兔子脸色潮红，嘴唇被亲地软绵绵黏糊糊，可爱极了。Sarawat眨了眨眼，又施了一个无声的“驱逐咒”，把图书馆的这一个区域封闭起来，只要有人经过，他们就会下意识自己走开。

Tine此刻被Sarawat禁锢在角落里，敏感的下体被对方的手反复挤压，却连无法自抑的呻吟都发不出来，被热吻堵在唇间。被驱逐咒封锁起来的领域变作一个密不透隙的存在，灌满了汹涌沸腾的欲水。Sarawat有些着迷地望着Tine欲火难耐又不敢大声挣动，全身发软的模样，目光从他眼角那滴泪，移到他正吞吐着无声喘息的鲜红唇瓣上，再次吻了上去。

这样冷的天里，唯独胶着的唇间有一股热乎气，缠缠绵绵的深吻像一条从冬眠中苏醒的蛇，心急火燎地从潮湿黑暗的地底钻回暖意四溢的地面。可怜的Tine昨晚已经射过几回了，这次高潮时只是抽搐着射了少许白浊，乳白色的液体弄湿了Sarawat黑色的巫师袍。

Sarawat这人总喜欢清高地调情，当Tine沉沦时他便能在灵魂深处收割出一股心理上的快感，就像为了寻欢作乐而捕猎的猛兽，并不热衷于将猎物拆骨入腹，而是更喜欢折磨猎物的过程。

他特意不用任何魔咒去清理这些欢愉的痕迹，而是用一块手帕，带着极为狎昵的意味擦拭着Tine的身体和自己被弄脏的袍子。收拾干净后的Tine眼角微红地看着Sarawat，觉得兴奋又羞愧，觉得自己之前看人怎么看走眼了，这个斯莱特林的级长竟然是个死变态？

“Accio”

Sarawat用飞来咒取出了Tine先前说要借的《神奇的魁地奇球》，心不在焉地把书夹住，用干净的左手去牵缩在角落里的Tine，“下次还是我教你魁地奇吧。”

\----------------------

霍❤格❤沃❤茨❤狮❤院❤仙❤女❤群：

Numnin学姐：见鬼了姐妹们，刚才在图书馆我看到Sarawat和Tine拉拉扯扯，他们好像搞上了？？？

Luvy学妹：？？？我们级长和蛇院级长吗？？？那个很帅的蛇院级长！？！

Tessa学姐：是真的，我刚在外面碰到他俩从图书馆出来，Tine眼睛是红的，两个人还拉着手。

Vera学姐：我瞎了，来个人扇醒我谢谢……

Luvy学妹：WOC！！！！两个帅哥级长真的搞在一起了吗！！！！

Revrth学妹：@Tessa，他俩往哪儿去了我要康康！！！

Wanda学妹：我也要康康！！！

（很多潜水的妹子都炸出来要康康）

Tina学妹：实时定位姐妹们！他们来魁地奇训练场了！{图片X2}

Luvy学妹：走这么近好像真的拉着手诶，我磕到了，爱你@Tina

Revrth学妹：磕到了，爱宁@Tina

Tessa学姐：磕到了，我有动力复习了@Tina

Numnin学姐：我也磕到了……老娘今早为了复习喝了两剂镇定剂，都没有磕他们精神，我活了，我可以再复习2个小时……

Vera学姐：我要去和我鹰院的姐妹说这件事！！！

（在两位帅哥级长一夜情12小时后，霍格沃茨Watine粉丝团正式成立）

\------囍囍囍------


	3. 蓝色风铃草火焰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【梗概】学弟学妹：校长您好，我们要被两个级长秀恩爱亮瞎了，请问您能管管吗？
> 
> 🎶推荐BGM：Crush Culture（by Conan Gray）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

\----正TMD文-----

① 

Tine和Sarawat走到魁地奇球场时，喧闹的声浪扑面而来。虽然Tine知道人群的焦点并不在自己身上，但心脏还是在砰砰狂跳，下意识地把手抽了回去。

格兰芬多的魁地奇队长Sylvia此时正在球场上走来走去，看看这个看看那个，脸色阴沉地高叫道：“突破守门员！别让他控球！”

看台上的观众大多是格兰芬多的学生，Sylvia的哨声被观众的喝彩声淹没，天空上十四把扫帚绕着球场滑翔，时不时咻地窜进观众席。

“哎哟！”一个小个子被狠狠地撞了一下，从扫帚上摔了下去。

Slyvia叫了起来，立刻飞上前去。

“谁撞的！？给我站出来！”Slyvia厉声训道。

一个二年级的击球手颤巍巍地站出来，扫帚紧紧地攥在手里。

扎着高马尾的队长刚把鼻子还在流血的追球手扶起来，气冲冲地要去拧击球手的耳朵。

Tine马上嗖地冲上去扯住Sylvia的衣袖，好声好气地劝：

“算了算了，新球员嘛，犯错难免……”

虽然Tine平时也喜欢欺负这些小崽子，但实际上还是很爱护他们的，倒真是舍不得动手。

Slyvia稍微平复了心情，很不忿地对Tine抱怨：“咱们去年就没拿到魁地奇杯，今年要是再不好好训练，又要输了！”

Tine摸了摸女孩的头以表安慰，刚想说句“尽力便好”就被女孩突然变亮的目光吓了一跳：

“Tine，要不你来教吧！”

“啊……这……”Tine无奈地笑，心想自己屁股可还疼着，恐怕一坐上去就得摔下来。

“我来吧……”

一直不吭声的Sarawat把Tine悬在别人姑娘头上的手拿了下来，若无其事地转过头，对Tine补充了一句：“以后不能随便摸别人的头了，你是我的。”

听到这句话的众人都目瞪口呆地愣在原地，站的比较近的一个女生甚至发出了一声“嘤”

眼前的一幕差点让Tine的心脏停止跳动。

这算什么？当场公开吗？我操！？！这个混蛋玩这么大？？

成为众人焦点的Sarawat面无表情地抽出魔杖，挥动着让魔杖头上射出一道蓝风铃草般的火焰，再向旁边的女生要了个空果酱罐，将火焰放了进去。

“你干嘛呢？”Tine小心地问，生怕又把这位哥刺激出什么暧昧狂妄的话来。

“你的手太冷了，给你取暖。”

Tine好像听到身后有不少人意味深长地“哦”了一声，人群中传来一阵阵骚动。

Sarawat直接把果酱罐往Tine怀里一塞，把微微有点儿冒汗的Tine留在原地，转身去拿击球手的火弩箭。

装着蓝色火焰的罐子散发出一阵热烘烘的暖意，从Tine的手掌传到心窝，酥酥麻麻的，有点像Tine的妈妈在冬天用的暖手宝。一团火焰在罐子里轻飘飘浮动，在手心里掂着倒是比暖手宝要轻上许多。

Sarawat那句“你是我的”在Tine的脑海里不断回放，说到底，对方有些行为哪怕是一时冲动，到底也是冲动了。这话像是根炸药的引线，引得Tine不得不认真审视自己对Sarawat是个什么态度----他确实对Sarawat有些好感，他不但不讨厌对方的举措，内心甚至还有些悸动，多少有些像一场恋爱的前奏。

而Sarawat对自己的占有欲确实很是明显，就差在他的额头上写一句“此人归Sarawat所有”了。

其实喜欢了就喜欢了，Tine对恋爱这回事也不算十分挑剔，再说对方模样数一数二，身材也高挑，除了性子稍微高冷严肃了些，其他条件也都算吻合。

Tine想起了小时候看父母在家和友人聚会时，穿着皮鞋高跟踢踏踢踏跳的那种舞。他老爸对他说过，恋爱这事就像是社交场合的一支圆舞曲，那是要换舞伴的，至于最后和谁跳到结束，那还得看赶上的是谁。

“哎哎哎，Tine学长和Sarawat学长是什么关系啊？真的是谈恋爱了吗？”一个娇小的女生挤进Tine和Sylvia中间，一脸好奇地问着。

Tine记得这是新收的找球手，叫Lauren，不禁尴尬地咳了一声，温和答道：“不是。”

“虽然能做的、不能做的都做了，但我们还是什么关系都没有……” Tine在心里默默地碎碎念，不知所措地躲避着小学妹急切的目光。

Sylvia听到后，笑眯眯地把一脸不可置信的队员往回赶，将身边全部人都支开后，再次凑到Tine身边：

“Tine，你骗不了我，你们一定是交往了吧……”

“没有的事，不要胡说！”Tine有点惊慌，耳根更红了。

女生的眼睛闪闪发亮，嬉笑一下便走开了。

Tine被搅得心烦意乱，假装全神贯注地看训练，目光却始终离不开那个在空中迅速飞过的身影。大概是因为在一群鲜红的格兰芬多球衣中，唯有Sarawat着了一身黑。

不过Tine又觉得，就算所有人都穿着一样的巫师袍，自己应该也能一眼找到Sarawat，因为这 个人总是人群中最耀眼的那一个。

少年人的心里总是装着各种烦恼，而Tine却是第一次觉得自己心情如此烦躁，他甚至摸不清迷情剂的药效有多久，也不知道Sarawat对他的暧昧示好有几分真几分假，只觉得心里头装了一口又重又沉的钟，一敲下去，熟悉的铃声就会像催命一般叫他立马换掉手中的舞伴。

②

周末总是过得飞快，转眼又是煎熬的周一。Tine连续三天晚上都是在Sarawat宿舍里睡的，虽然后面两晚因为屁股没好，啥都没干，但亲亲抱抱拉个小手这种事情Sarawat则是一个没放过。

因为周六的“蓝色风铃草火焰事件”，Tine和Sarawat的“风流韵事”已经被添油加醋，传遍了四大学院。而在不怕死的格兰芬多女级长Numnin领导下，Watine粉丝团已成功将魔爪伸向了鹰獾蛇三院。

Tine过了两日才后知后觉，他一个英明神武的格兰芬多级长，竟然被和自己同级的死党摆了一道，真的是人算不如天算。

不知是期末压力太大把学生搞疯了，还是这群人其实已经觊觎两位级长美貌多年，各位新人入群后都很亢奋地领了任务：

热情勇敢的格兰芬多学生热衷于在各社交平台上蹦迪，传播两位帅哥的抓拍小料；

聪慧过人的拉文克劳学生擅长“看图说话”，在IG上定期更新各种文风千奇百怪的八卦传闻；

温柔友好的赫奇帕奇学生自愿把最靠近厨房，环境温馨的卧室让出来给大家开嗑糖茶话会；

野心勃勃的斯莱特林学生坚持每晚蹲点休息室，不搞到一手前线资料不罢休……

Tine周日偶然刷了一次手机，终于发现了这个画风清奇的组织，冷静了半天才反应过来这是个什么东西。他从来没有想到，霍格沃茨四大学院竟有一天能团结成这个鬼样子，真是太可怕了……

他点开的那条IG上po的是一张Sarawat把Tine的手从Sylvia头上拽下来的图片，Tine第一眼扫到的反应是惊得直接退出IG，跟被烫了手似的。隔了十几秒，又鬼使神差地重新打开，按了个截屏。

那张图片拍的角度比较迷幻，距离不远不近，光线也不好，偷拍的人大概也没见过这种阵势，拍的时候手可能有点抖，拍糊了，但是糊的暧昧又朦胧。虽说是看不太清，但Tine好像也能看清照片上Sarawat脸上的醋意，心里又飙升出一阵莫名其妙的欣喜。

Tine的目光扫到图片下的文字，吓得右眼皮跳了一下。

【直播：我校两位帅到惨绝人寰的大佬——光天化日之下公！开！告！白！本人已经嗑不过来了！】

这条IG回复数过百，点赞数过千，在Tine的IG首页红的很是显眼。随手刷下去的热评就是一波熟人：

格兰芬多Sylvia：作为本团老人，我亲自证明他们是真的，Sarawat当时差点没往我头上喷消毒液！

斯莱特林Anastasia：卧槽我想按头！为什么不亲！！！

拉文克劳Ruby：文案我写的：）嘿嘿

赫奇帕奇Amora：今天茶话会有奶油曲奇哦~胖修士幽灵去别的地方串门了~欢迎大家来

斯莱特林Ian：本学弟觉得两位级长很般配，支持了！

拉文克劳Simone：本学妹觉得两位级长很般配，支持了！

斯莱特林Astrid：本学妹觉得两位级长很般配，支持了！

…………

明明不过两天时间，类似的post已经挂满了Tine的整个IG首页。更让Tine无奈的是，点赞里头还有不少别的学校的，比如北欧的德姆斯特朗学院，还有法国的巴斯布顿魔法学院，看得Tine一时不知该作何反应，权当自己去年交友不慎瞎了眼。

③

格兰芬多周一下午的魔法史是和斯莱特林一起上的，这节被公认为巫师界设计的最枯燥的一门课程，不出意外，肯定能在十分钟内使人昏昏欲睡。 

平时总是和Tine坐在一起的Fong不知道坐到了哪儿，当Tine睡了十分钟醒来的时候身旁已经换成了Sarawat。

要不是看到Fong坐在前两排和斯莱特林的人傻笑，Tine可能会认为是Sarawat对Fong下了毒手。

Tine发现自己桌上放了一小堆美味多汁的糖果，大块乳黄的奶油杏仁糖，蜜汁色的太妃糖，还有两块亮晶晶的粉色椰子冰糕……

Tine不禁佩服得五体投地，用钦佩的神情望着旁边正在认真听课的Sarawat。 人不可貌相，这个混蛋有时候还是挺好的。Tine在心里默默点了点头。

嚼着太妃糖听了没几分钟，Tine的眼皮又开始打架，用左手支着的脑袋很快垂了下去。

梦中，Tine感觉有人突然将自己用来撑着头打瞌睡的手握住，猛的拽了下去，吓得他立刻从妖精叛乱的梦里惊醒过来，一脸茫然地发现自己的手被Sarawat摁在了桌肚里。

“妈的你干嘛……”Tine有点气地瞥了Sarawat一眼，手背却莫名其妙开始发烫。

可能是两个人闹出的动静太大，在一片昏昏欲睡的学生里尤为明显，一直沉浸在照本宣科里的宾斯教授闻声看来，平时拖腔拖调的语气突然变得锐利。

“你们两个上课拉拉扯扯干什么呢？”

这下把全班人的目光都吸引了过来，众目睽睽之下，Sarawat也不知道自己当时脑子里在想什么，直接抓着Tine的手摆到了桌面上，面无表情地说：“牵手。”

几秒的时间感觉所有人都精神了。

原本鸦雀无声，掉根针都能出声的教室，渐渐传出各种细细碎碎的窃笑和低语。

Tine不知是从哪里听到了手机相机咔嚓的声音，下意识觉得那些IG可能又要更新了，烦到头疼。

宾斯教授大概一辈子都没见过这种奇妙的操作，一句话卡在嗓子里卡了半天说不出来，揪着Sarawat回答了几个问题就放他坐下了，从头到尾都没提过两人光明正大放在桌面上的手。

“我年纪大了，跟不上你们这些年轻人的节奏，你们爱怎么样就怎么样吧，不过考试过不了还是自己吃亏……”说罢，宾斯教授又滔滔不绝地开始讲起课来。

Tine忍住了一把火烧了Sarawat头发的冲动，默不作声继续剥糖吃，吃了半天也吃不出什么滋味，还睡不着，只好硬着头皮听课。

他偷偷瞄了Sarawat一眼，对方穿的单薄，一只手牵着Tine，另一只手不紧不慢地做着笔记，用轻佻又得意的眼神回望着Tine，就像在哄小孩子一样。

Tine酝酿了片刻，骂了声“混蛋”便再无下文。

\------------------------


	4. 红石榴汽水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【梗概】Watine粉丝团 IG Update：“级长恋情进展神速？Sarawat疑为见家长做准备，谈婚论嫁提上日程？”
> 
> 🎶推荐BGM：like i need you ---- keshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

\----正TMD文-----  
① 

Sarawat这个人的骨子里透露着上层社会的傲慢与从容，这是所有人都无法忽视的事实。

出奇的是，他的傲慢并不惹人生厌，只是让人觉得有些疏离罢了——就连Sarawat最好的朋友Man也是这样说的：

“这个家伙自私得很，只顾着自己，我从没见过他在乎别的人。”

虽然Sarawat身材挺拔，像根新竹，可他从来不在人前做出那种刻意抬头挺胸的姿态，总仗着个子高，坐的时候稍微窝起来，细看有点驼背。

可是这人竟是连驼背都能如此坦然优雅——Tine发现后有些无奈。

Tine近日总会去刷一些关于Sarawat的IG，比如他前两天才知道，Sarawat是来自本地最为开明且强大的纯巫师血统家族（开明指的是这个家族并不排斥麻瓜出身者和哑炮，毕竟现在世界上的每一位巫师，血管里多少都混着点麻瓜的血。所谓的“纯巫师血统家族”，不过是个对名门望族带着些敬佩与仰望意味的旧称罢了）

而Tine的出身和Sarawat刚好相反，他来自于一个麻瓜家庭。

准确点来说，他来自一个极其富有的麻瓜家庭。Tine的父母以前总对他说，如果他不是去读了霍格沃茨，那高中后应该是要去美国留个洋，然后回家继承家族生意的。

话是这样说，可孩子最终还是放去霍格沃兹了。

Tine的爸妈都是经商的，平日精明的很，每次说起自己那个跑老远去学魔法的儿子都是一脸笑意。生意人都是嘴上不饶人，语气里的骄傲和炫耀换谁都听得出。

早些年两人还琢磨着，让Tine去那个魔法学校玩两年开开眼界，要是玩得不尽兴就回来留学，可以说是把霍格沃茨当成了迪士尼乐园，要去便去，反正家里不缺这个钱。谁又能想到Tine还真学的挺好，成绩一直名列前茅，五年级还当了级长，两人知道后也很欣慰，就让他留在那上学了。

Tine动动手指刷新页面，在满屏的Sarawat美颜抓拍小料里看到了一张半个人都没有的图片。

点开放大，照片拍的是礼堂外的石墙上刚更新的课表。

“都大半个学期了谁还改选啊？脑子有病啊？“ Tine第一反应当然没想到”脑子有病“的人就是Sarawat，他明显忘了他是通过搜Sarawat的tag点进来的。

然后他的目光才慢悠悠地落到了课表上的一行红色的字。

“斯莱特林—Sarawat Vachirawit—选课：麻瓜研究学 （维格沃希教授）”

“…………”Tine沉默了半刻，点开了评论。

斯莱特林Roxanne： 嘿嘿，你们猜猜为什么级长在考试前一个月改选麻瓜研究学？

斯莱特林Lenny：听Man学长说是为了谈恋爱，肯定是为了追Tine级长！！！

赫奇帕奇Lara：这Sarawat学长也太强了，临考改选，骚不过骚不过……

拉文克劳June：这大概就是学神的恋爱吧，我不配。

…………

Tine的心里七上八下，忍不住截了个屏，想发过去问问Sarawat怎么一回事，翻了半天通讯录才想起来自己根本没有Sarawat的联系方式，这尊喝个水都能惊天动地的大神好像并不用手机。

“活得像个老人家……”Tine撇撇嘴抱怨，左手揉着被“老人家Sarawat”压了半个晚上的腰。

Tine自己作为一个男生，觉得男生这个物种还是很好懂的。

谁是真的谁是假的，谁一时起意，谁纠缠不休，不难辨别。

俗话说，男生心动和动心是两码事，这就是为什么大部分男生都喜欢笨女生，轻轻松松简简单单，日后互不相干那多好。

可Tine这次倒是辨别不出Sarawat是属于哪一类了。先不说Tine不是笨女人，Sarawat的行为大抵也不能用普通人的思想去衡量。

②

Tine后来完全把这事儿忘了，直到自己的死党Phuak风风火火地把手机往自己脸上怼。 

“死Phuak你干嘛？”

Tine正站在操场边，监督着一群刚下课的小姑娘做变形术练习，一抬头就被Phuak的手机屏幕撞了鼻梁。

”Sarawat的麻瓜研究学笔记被爆出来了，你倒是看啊！“

被撞的晕乎乎的Tine努力把视线聚焦在屏幕上，首先引入眼帘的是一串标红粗体还很贴心地加了下划线的大字：

【进展神速？Sarawat疑为见家长做准备，谈婚论嫁提上日程？】

”卧槽你给我看的这什么东西！？！“Tine没忍住骂了句粗话，吓得旁边一个正在偷懒的学弟差点撞树上。

”Watine粉丝群啊！“Phuak大言不惭，“一手资料呢！哦，翻错了，这是拉文克劳的Fay学妹刚起好的标题……”

Phuak又找了找，将一张清晰的图片怼到Tine眼前：“纳，这才是笔记。”

图上拍的是《英国麻瓜的家庭生活和社交习惯》，Sarawat用漂亮潇洒的花体在”麻瓜约会场所：电影院、公园、图书馆……“旁边注释了一行字——<图书馆√ 电影院？>

Tine想起了前几天自己和Sarawat在图书馆干的事，心慌意乱地扫了下去：

“麻瓜情侣可能会共同养宠物，猫狗居多，很少养蟾蜍或猫头鹰”

<猫× 狗× 兔子√ Tine长得很像兔子 >

“就餐时要注意口味问题，麻瓜不太喜欢吃比比多味豆”

“到英国麻瓜家中做客”

<根据Tine父母的喜好送礼>

…………

Sarawat在一页纸上写了6、7条注释，写的全是和自己有关的，Tine不由得愣了愣，支支吾吾地把手机塞回Phuak的手里。

操场上小姑娘们练习完了开始扔雪球，一时没注意，扔到了Tine的背上，嘻嘻哈哈聚成一堆。Tine心不在焉地拍了拍背后沾的散雪，觉着前两天没想明白的问题好像突然有了答案。

③

Tine不知道自己是怎么在刚下课的汹涌人潮中把Sarawat揪出来的。

最近天气暖了些，Sarawat下课后脱了巫师袍，里面只穿了件白色的衬衣，在日落的红晕下衬出了十分颜色。他身姿劲削挺拔，活像服饰画报版面上走下来的模特。现下手插在裤袋里，闲适挺立，显得风流倜傥。

“麻烦鬼，你怎么来了？”Sarawat似笑非笑，揉了揉Tine的头。

“你……”Tine支支吾吾，不知道怎么开口，心猛然跳得厉害。 

“陪我走走吧。”Sarawat不等Tine接话，揽着对方往外走，从包里找出一罐红石榴汽水塞给了Tine。

Tine尝了一口，甜甜的汽水在喉咙间冒着泡，有点辣。

“过两天复活节假期，你回家吗？”Tine试探地问。

“不回了，家人去了罗马尼亚。”Sarawat扬了扬下巴，反问道：“你呢？”

“我爸妈也不在家，回不回都无所谓。”

Sarawat没再接话，Tine觉得气氛有些尴尬，别扭得连自己都觉得好笑。

他侧过头看了看 Sarawat，对方乌眸黑发，睫毛纤长，肤色比普通人白皙几分，鼻梁挺拔而嘴唇削薄，不笑时肃美英俊得不近人情，笑起来却好似春意乍现，冰雪初融，真的副是晃得让人眼珠子疼的好皮相。

Tine看得心头兀地跳了跳，假装镇定地问：

“要不我带你去伦敦玩吧？”问完又好似做贼心虚，忍不住加了句，“带你去看麻瓜世界？做麻瓜研究？”

Sarawat闻言一愣，接着噗地笑了。

Tine觉得自己被看得脸有些热，心道自己这是怎么了。

“好啊。”Sarawat的声音里难得带了些笑意。

Tine的心里好似装满了红石榴汽水的气泡，将忽荡着往下落的心又重新托了起来。只觉得满山的落日霞光都抵不过那人唇边的一抹浅笑。

晚风狭着水腥打在面上，两个少年心中藏着各自的心事，虽未再笑出来，眼底却一直带着丝若有若无的笑意，偶尔看对方一眼又匆匆把目光调开，一边闲话扯些有的没的，一边沿着长廊往前走。

或许是晚霞太好了吧，日后Tine每每想起这一刻都总觉得心口有说不出的温柔，仿佛未来不可揣测的阴霾都被这一刻的甜意涤荡殆尽。这景象数年后再拿出来说，连长廊上那小半块裂开的石板都是美好的。

\------------------------------

爱的情感包括喜欢，包括爱护、尊敬和控制不住，除此之外还有最紧要的一项：敞开。互相敞开心魂，为爱所独具。是孤独的个人天定的倾向，是纷纭的人间贯穿始终的诱惑。

\---史铁生《病隙碎笔》


	5. 猎兔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告⚠️R18/兔体sex  
> 【梗概】
> 
> “何为爱情？”“极光，星雨，烟花烂漫”
> 
> “可否具体？”“脸红心跳，喜欢你”
> 
> “可否再具体？”“想要你”
> 
> 🎶推荐BGM：Magnolia----Keshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

\----正TMD文-----

①

Tine开始和Sarawat搞暧昧后，最大的变化是再也没去低年级那儿搜糖吃了。

主要有两个原因，一个是Tine最近上课总是神游，一颗心下意识地往某人那里飞；二是某人确实对他挺好，各种美味多汁的糖果一天24小时不间断供应，Tine觉得自己都要吃胖了。

嚼着一颗吹宝超级泡泡糖的Tine捏了捏自己腰侧的软肉，撇了撇嘴，趁老师不注意，悄悄往后躺，后脑勺枕着桌沿儿，用亮晶晶的眼神看坐在后桌的Sarawat同学。

自从闹出了“级长上课牵手虐狗”事件后，Tine就拒绝在魔史课上和Sarawat同桌了。

Sarawat目光扫过Tine粉嫩嫩的双唇，像逗小动物玩似的，把一支笔放在了Tine的人中位置。Tine刚撅起嘴把笔夹住，蓝铃花颜色的小泡泡就从Tine的嘴里跑了出来。

没多久，全班同学就被这满天飞的梦幻泡泡吸引住，齐刷刷地转过头，一双双好奇的眼睛盯着角落处两位级长。

“确认过眼神，是在调情了！”所有人心里都纷纷赞成。

Tine内心生无可恋：“西啊……上课不该吃这种泡泡糖的……”

看见Tine发呆的神情，Sarawat以为他是吃饱喝足了想犯困，嫌他抖机灵，食指弯曲，轻轻地弹了他脑门一下：“听课。”

Tine有点委屈地坐回去，皱着眉超级小声地嘀咕了两句，Sarawat没听清。

在心里叹了口气的Tine觉得有些憋屈，不就上课吃个糖，怎么这都能被嫌弃？这个Sarawat，总是时冷时热，真的是莫名其妙。

还在委屈的Tine后背被戳了两下。

“伸手”Sarawat低声说。

“干嘛……”

“伸手”

前排聊天的噪音盖过了两人的谈话声，Tine郁闷地将身体往后倾，手臂不情不愿地垂下去，往后伸，半天了啥都没摸到，烦的不行，正要往回收时，被Sarawat抓住了指尖。

Tine愣了愣，没缩手，感受到Sarawat的手转了个角度，指腹贴紧了自己的掌心。

对方的手指从指缝中穿过，紧紧地把自己的手握住。

坐在后面的少年笑出了声，Tine的笔尖落在纸上，晕开了一团墨迹，脑子里纷乱的思绪戛然而止，连自己刚才在烦什么都忘了。

②

盼了好几天的复活节假期终于到了，Tine一大清早就被Sarawat拽着登上了霍格沃茨特快列车。

昨晚Tine拉着Sarawat熬夜写完了假期的作业，被Sarawat连推带托地弄上火车座位后，就开始昏昏欲睡。稍微精神些的Sarawat单手抱住Tine，等到火车嗡嗡响起来的时候，也忍不住靠着肩上软绵绵的脑袋睡着了。

两人穿过九又四分之三站台的隔墙时，都已经换了一套衣服。Tine在街边随手拦了辆的士，而Sarawat则因为还不清楚麻瓜世界的货币制度，没意识到两三公里的路程被收了13磅，连眼睛都不眨一下的Tine到底有钱到了什么地步。

直至他看到了Tine的家。

虽然Sarawat家在巫师界是赫赫有名的名门望族，但一直沿袭着先代肃穆庄重的装修风格，所以Sarawat从未见过一个如此金碧辉煌的庄园，仿佛连周围的空气都在叫嚣着这家主人富裕的程度。

“你的衣服怎么都这么单调？”Tine进门后就忙不迭地开始收拾Sarawat的东西，将那几套不是黑就是白的衣服都塞进衣柜，默默地把买衣服这件事提上了日程。

“单调的Sarawat”在房间里扫视了一圈，目光落在Tine书桌上的相框上，微微泛黄的照片上，一个温柔的女人抱着个五六岁的孩子，白白胖胖的男孩像是被旁人逗笑了，左脸露出一个甜甜的梨涡。

“看什么呢这么入神？”

碎碎念的Tine说完后回头，只见Sarawat坐在灯下，光影勾勒出身体挺拔的线条，修长的手指贴着白象牙相框，指尖泛出细微的光，仔细地看着自己小时候的照片。

Sarawat扭头时的侧颈显出了清晰的肌肉轮廓，白衬衫下隐约能看出劲瘦精悍的线条，眼底里有几分温柔的笑意。

Tine不知想到了什么，脸上有些热，手忙脚乱地把最后一件衣服叠好：“走吧，我请客。”

清凉的傍晚，从繁华喧闹的牛津街走出来的一刻，冷风侵袭。

给Sarawat买了几套价格不菲、色彩斑斓的衣服后，金枝玉叶的Tine少爷心里可算是畅快了不少，在去吃饭的路上还兴致勃勃地买了台手机，说是方便联系。

Tine在付款时，有那么一瞬间觉得自己怎么一副包养Sarawat的样子，一天下来从巴宝莉逛到普拉达，刷卡都不带犹豫的，还真有点像金屋藏娇。

败家子Tine低头想了想卡里还有多少钱，好好的反省了一下自己。

从菜单里抬起头来的Sarawat看了看眼前的少年，脖子上挂着一个柠檬黄颜色的小钱包，一脸犯愁的模样像吃了一颗很酸的糖。

他的眼睛圆碌碌的很是可爱，在夜里比水凉，也比水亮。

Sarawat忍不住凑了过去，

“麻烦鬼，喝酒吗？”

Tine看着Sarawat不紧不慢地开了一排的酒，揉了揉脸，握着冰凉的瓶身，对瓶喝了起来。

Tine的酒量不好，喝了一瓶就有点晕了。

“不喝了，不喝了”

Tine呼哧呼哧地把酒瓶子砸桌子上，伸手去拦Sarawat喝酒的手：“差不多行了啊！没钱养你了……”

看着Tine一脸委屈巴巴的样子，有些傻乎乎的。

Sarawat嗤笑一声，靠回沙发里，睨了一眼，淡淡地说：

“是吗？那就不要你了。”

餐厅里装着牌灯，是引人发醉的桃红色，照在Sarawat白皙的脸上，又脏又漂亮。

“你这人怎么这样啊？”

Tine喝了酒，胆子也大了起来，一脸要哭的样子：

“我对你这么好，你还冷着我！你没良心！”

Sarawat挑挑眉：

“你年纪小，脾气还挺大，真是娇气。”

“你不准再说我了！“

“你看你糖吃多了都长肉了“

某人动了坏心思，硬是要逗他。

“你——“

话没说完，Sarawat的手机震了一下，黑漆漆的屏幕突然亮了。Tine一个小时前才给Sarawat注册了IG，很快地扫了一眼对话框，发现那是一条私信。

用的语气还很亲昵，是一个叫Pam的女孩子，头像还很漂亮。

Tine不知道被哪一点戳中了神经，哇的一声就哭了出来，白白净净的脸上立马挂上了两道泪痕。

啊，明明是他买的手机，他注册的IG，Sarawat这个混蛋怎么可以用它和别的女生聊天。

“别哭了……” Sarawat看着Tine哭得起劲，不由得有些心疼，心想这小兔子平时一声不吭，文文静静的，原来心理活动可丰富了，看来还是得刺激一下：

“你有什么要对我说的？”

夜色勾勒出 Sarawat修长流畅的轮廓，他舔舔嘴唇，眼神变得意味深长，Tine被看得脸颊发烫，委屈地撇开眼。

“说个屁，你就是混蛋！“

Sarawat低头藏笑，可是没有藏尽，剩下嘴角那抹温柔，在暧昧的灯光下让人心神俱荡：

“我哪里混蛋了？糖白吃了？肉白长了？”

见Tine一张小脸气得通红，Sarawat把长腿一收，懒洋洋地起身往外走，像是在做一件极好玩的事。

Sarawat才在灯影斑斓的街道上走了十几步， 就察觉身后有一道人影正急速向他奔来，风风火火的气势如同沙场上冲锋的战士。

Tine把袖子撸了起来，露出了手臂干净的线条，一时搞不清自己是要准备表白，还是要和对方干一架。

虽然Sarawat内心欢快的要命，表面上还是好整以暇地靠在墙上等着，神色玩味地打量着眼圈泛红的Tine。

真像一只兔子。

“Sarawat……“ 兔子颤抖着站在他的面前。

“嗯” Sarawat插着裤袋应了一声。

“你选我吧。” 

“你要什么我都给你，能不能选我，不要选那个女生……“

…………

Sarawat觉得自己脑壳有点发疼，那个Pam是谁他还想不起来呢。

Tine的声音有点抖，原本越来越小的音量突然大了起来：

“你要是选我，我，我一辈子都不背叛你！“

…………？

小兔子这是表白呢？还是魔法部就职宣誓仪式呢？怎么这么义愤填膺的？

Sarawat觉得自己面对世间万物，一向是什么都不在乎。唯独遇上了这个麻烦鬼，才体验了一回什么是真正的束手无策。

算了，谁叫你喜欢他呢……

“麻烦鬼，说了就没法后悔了，明白了吗？“

Tine抹了抹眼睛，还没想明白，腰板就被Sarawat箍着，红着眼睛的怂样也被Sarawat盯着，随后嘴唇上就印上了Sarawat的吻。

Tine脸上的泪都被Sarawat擦掉了，Tine在Sarawat的神情里看到了温柔和胜券在握的得意。

“从一开始选的就是你……“

”从一开始心里就只有你。“

Tine听见之后又哭了出来，紧紧抱着Sarawat哭个不停，觉得丢人又克制不住。

远处有人在放烟花，点上去的瞬间，火光炸开，滋滋滋地烧着，绚烂耀眼，照着点点星光。

“还哭呢？“

“……我喜极而泣呢！”

③

告白后的Tine整个人都是轻飘飘的，连走路都忍不住蹦蹦跳跳，幸好有Sarawat全程拉着他，不让他往路中央跑。

两个人一个走一个跳，身边的景色稍瞬即逝，眼底所有的灯红酒绿都变得模糊，视线中只剩下对方的手，关节的弧度和肌肤的颜色。

直到两人终于回到了Tine的家。

内心纯情的清风还没刮完，就被污浊的龙卷风取而代之。

Tine一进门就被扣在门上，灯也没开，屋子里黑黝黝的。

“麻烦鬼，“Sarawat微凉的唇贴在他耳边，声音喑哑犹如深海里蛊惑人心的塞壬：“你还记得你刚答应了我什么吗？“

“我要什么你都会给我，对吧？“

下一秒，Tine感觉身体一紧，臀部已经被捏住了，Sarawat不知道什么时候拿起了魔杖，低声念了句咒语。

Tine觉得自己尾椎骨上有些发痒，伸手去摸，隔着衣物摸到软绵绵圆乎乎的一团。

——Sarawat给自己变出了一个兔子尾巴！

“你——“ Tine浑身发烫，话说到一半就被轻轻啄了一下，尾巴被人温柔地捏着，浑身发麻，像被电了一般。

Tine被他碰得像全身都烧着一团火，混着浓黑的夜色，能清晰地感受到Sarawat的呼吸，对方正在起伏的胸腔正在震动，鲜活生动的血液在那副漂亮惊人的皮囊下流动，让人想尽快占为己有。

四目相对，此刻暧昧的气息与以往大不相同，他们如今是真正的恋人了。

“哥哥，“ Tine重拾起先前半夜三更去敲别人房门的勇气，脑袋清醒了些，眼神却变得更加迷离。

“做爱吗，哥哥？“

夜幕幽深，心钟长鸣。

Sarawat把人抱上床之后往他的大腿深处摸了一把，手指在那块柔软细腻的皮肤上辗转抚摸，Tine被搞得有些痒，一边脱衣服一边在脑中细细体味对方现下的动作——修长有力的手指滑到腿间，徐徐划过尚还软垂的性器，在他的下腹股沟逗弄。

Tine感觉对方正握住自己半硬的性器换换套弄，呻吟着把腿略微分开，被弄舒服了便嘴角含笑地调戏回去：

“哥哥，我想要兔耳朵……”

Sarawat褪下衣服，又用变形术给身下微微发颤的人变出两只毛茸茸的白色兔耳，凑过去吻他，却被对方按着平躺下来。

兔子的尾巴很短，像一个小绒球一样贴在屁股上，Tine动作的时候一撅一撅的，很是可爱。

Tine将一条腿跨过他的身子，一丝不挂地跨跪在Sarawat的腰间， 由着Sarawat用抹了润滑的手指给他扩张。

跨坐在身上的人用纤细白皙的手指描摹过Sarawat的眉，擦过眼角细微的疤痕，蹭着睫毛，往鼻梁划下，抚过唇瓣，再到下颌……

Tine的动作比起Sarawat更加舒缓而温柔，尽管他的下身正承受着越发粗野缱绻的动作。Tine感觉自己前端渗出了情动时的液体，像是透明的烙印。

终于进去的时候，两个人都深陷在鲜活温热的情欲中，Tine被干得浑浑噩噩的时候，长长的兔子耳朵会灵巧地竖起来，被咬得鲜红的唇瓣也会露出粉红的牙床。

后半夜的时候，Tine终于有些承受不住了，一边抽泣一边说着不要了，不行了，全身酥软得根本提不起力气挣脱。沉溺在欲情深海中的痴态落入Sarawat眼里，反而让他更加发狂，胯下疾风暴雨似的挺送，把Tine干到崩溃似地，浑身抽搐着射了出来，心中一阵忍耐不住的满足，深深地泄在了他身体里头。

月光挥洒，两个人都忍不住地喘息。

“Tine……”

Sarawat寻欢后的嗓音沙哑低沉，却能让人听出一种脊背发麻的性感。

他小心翼翼地抹去Tine眼角的泪水，手停留在软软垂在Tine脸颊两侧的兔耳上。

“你自己说的话，要记牢了。“

Tine点了点头，疲倦地阖上了眼。

虽知道人的感想里难免有夸张的成分，可他那刻，确实有种感觉——此生的心无旁骛与肌肤之亲，都想奉献给眼前这个人。

约莫人人都愿为爱与美色殉道。

\----------------------------------------


End file.
